The Fated Promise
by magi06rose
Summary: Childhood AU Oneshot. When a certain pair of characters from Miraculous meet in an unexpected way. My version of how they met. Light and Fluffy! And Merry Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Miraculers, Merry Christmas (eve).

Where I am, it is Christmas already. I am getting close to the next chapter of my current fanfic Moonlit Dance. If you haven't read it yet, check it out whenever you have the time to.

Here is my Christmas gift to you! An AU of my version of how 2 certain characters met. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Paris. At a certain park within a city, a young girl, around 5 years old with 2 small pigtails, cries to herself alone behind a tree. She brings her legs close to herself, revealing her right knee all red and scratched up with some specks of dirt around it.

All the girl wanted was to play with someone; her mom let her play at the park right next to their house with her aunt. She even had a new sundress for the occasion - a light blue, short-sleeved sundress up to an inch above her knees with slightly darker blue ruffles at the end of the sleeves and a big red ladybug patch with 3 smaller ones at the right side of her dress.

Though at some point her aunt fell asleep at a nearby bench while the girl was playing by the fountain, she saw 2 other girls and a boy playing and went up to them to ask if she could play with them. Of course she hoped to make new friends. A short version of that story: in the end she realized too late as she fell on the ground in pain with the trio, particularly a blonde ponytail girl, laughing at her as they left. She mustered her remaining energy when they were gone and ran towards a nearby tree, hiding herself from the rest of the public.

As the girl kept crying, she didn't realize another presence close to her until it touched her back. She jerked away from the motion to see a boy, around the same age, with groomed, fluffy looking blonde hair crouching to her eye level. She sees he is wearing a green and black striped polo with light tan khaki shorts, and black and white shoes with white socks. Even though the girl was wary of him and backs away, not wanting to end up like last time, the boy smiles at her before he reaches into one of his pants pocket.

"Here, do you know how to put it on?" to boy says while holding out a Band-Aid in his hand. Looking back and forth between the boy and the object, the girl shakes her head in response.

"I see." He looked dejected for a moment before looking back at the girl with a new look of confidence and reassurance.

"Can you stand?" he says, putting away the bandage back in his pocket and holding out the same hand he held it in. The girl looked back and forth between the boy and his hand, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he says.

"… Promise?" she asks with wide blue eyes that looked for some form of hope from the stranger.

"Promise." he cheerfully says. Seeing his smile widen a bit more, the girl hesitantly reached for his hand as he gently pulled her up. He was still holding her hand as he points to the fountain with his free hand.

"We'll just head over there, so hang on for a bit longer- Oh!" The boy looks around before tilting a bit downwards to pick up what looked like to be a medium sized black cat with green buttons for eyes.

"Here, you can hold onto my cat. His name is Felix, and he'll help protect you." The girl took the plushy, amazed by how cute it looked and how soft it was as she held on to it.

"Now, onwards my friend! Our princess here needs help and us, the brave knights, will protect her from evil." the boy shouts, making the girl jump from the sudden volume. He then turns to her, giving her a big grin as she tries hides half her face, giggling, behind Felix.

The two slowly walk to the fountain, the boy trying his best to not aggravate the girl's wounds. Once they got close enough, the boy let go of the girl's hand to search in his other pocket.

"You can sit if you want. Just wait for a bit." he says. The boy pulls out a white handkerchief with outlined with 2 small green stripes. He heads to the fountain and dips the handkerchief into the water while the girl sits with her back onto the fountain. The boy crouches to the girl's eye level.

"Will you let me see your boo-boo please?" the boy asks. The girl nods in response as she holds on Felix slightly tighter. The boy then gets closer to her wound and gently holds her lower leg with his free hand and starts to slowly touch it with the wet handkerchief, making the girl wince at the sudden contact.

"Ah- Sorry. Are you ok? Should I stop?" he hurriedly asks. The girls shakes her head, and the boy smiles at her.

"Don't worry. I've seen my mom do this to me plenty of time when I fell. If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop." he says. The girl blushes at how close he is to her face and mindlessly nods to him before they look back at her wound. The boy then start to touch it again, this time slowly dabbing it to make it clean. He concentrates on the wound, not seeing the girl's blush grow even more red until she pulls Felix closer to her face. Once the boy believed the wound was clean enough, he puts it away and takes out again the Band-Aid.

"May I?" he asks, getting a nod from the girl with a smile. He starts to take off the wrapper and wax paper and gently applied the bandage on the knee. The girl smiles seeing a cat on the middle of the bandage before looking at the boy.

"T-T-Thank… you." she softly says. Luckily the boy was close enough to hear her, and grinned.

"Hehe- you talked. I'm glad." The boy then crouches on one knee and bows like a knight. "Rest assured my lady. My friend and I have saved you from evil. You are now free from your curse." The girl laughs at the boy's performance, making the boy join her for a while.

"Then, thank you again 'my knight.' And of course to you too Felix." The girl lifts the plushy to thank it before setting it down to look at the boy.

"Um- I-If you still have time, would you like to play with me?" she asks, making a smaller blush appear on both kids. The boy felt surprised for a moment, and was about to reply once he got out of it until he hears someone shout.

"Adie! Where are you?" The boy recognized the voice and looked back. He looked back and forth between the direction of the voice and the girl, confused, until a figure spotted the two kids and approached them.

"Ah, there you are Adie. I was looking all over for you." The figure, a relieved and tidy looking lady, gets closer and crouches next to them. She had brown hair put into a loose side braid and wore a pastel pink cropped blazer that ended midway of her upper body, opened with sleeves going up to her wrists. It was worn over a simple black blouse with a star-shaped pendant with a pearl in the middle that went past the v-shaped neckline. She also wore a matching pastel pink pencil skirt about an inch above her knees and black 1-inch heels.

"M-Maman, can you please stop calling me that?!" the boy whined out loud. While the boy looked appalled and embarrassed, the girl was surprised at how beautiful she was with her emerald eyes shining like the boy's eyes were, and accompanied by a small smile on her pink lips.

"Now would you be embarrassed. I'm your mother; it's how I show my love to you my son" she teases him, cupping his hand with hers while lightly patting it. She widens her smile as her boy's cheeks grow more red before immediately turns to her attention to the girl, glancing for a second on her appearance, before softening the look on her eyes.

"Hello" she says. The girl jumps at the change of the conversation to her and manages to squeak out a few words to her.

"H-hello Madame. I-it's a pleasure to meet you."

-giggle- "Such a cute and polite girl you are" the lady says before putting her hand between her and her son's ear to whisper something to him. "I see this one is a keeper. Take care of her properly ok Adie?"

"M-Maman?!" the boy shouts, making his mother laugh out loud and the girl confused at their interaction, though she smiles a bit in the end at how comfortable she is around them. Before the lady spoke, they get distracted by a voice.

"Lady Stephanie! Master Adrien!" it shouted. Stephanie cringed at the voice, before turning back to the boy and girl.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, but it looks like Adie and I must leave soon" she says. The girl feels tears forming in her eyes, trying her hardest not to let them fall.

"R-really?" she turns to the boy, clutching even harder on the cat plush. "Do you have to?"

The boy himself was also quite upset at the matter, looking back and forth between her and his mom with a worried expression. This made Stephanie worried, because she knew her boy barely got to play with people around his age and she was so happy seeing him with his new friend. Unfortunately, she also knew the voice came from the attendant of the boy's father, her husband. Both knew they cannot keep him waiting and make him disappointed, so she tries her best to calm the children down.

"We are very sorry, but don't worry. We'll be back, and you two can play all day if you want" she says, hoping it wouldn't turn into a lie in the future. However, this small saying brings hope in the children's eyes.

"Promise?" the girl ask. Though all Stephanie could do was nod, unsure of what's to come later, both kids were still very happy with the results.

"Me too, I promise we'll meet again. No matter what" the boy says with no hesitation. The girl makes the biggest smile she ever made that day; the boy sees her to be radiant, like and angel he thought for moment. The girl then looked liked she remembered something before standing up and holding out the cat plush to the boy, prompting him to take back what is his in the end. The boy pauses to think before speaking to the girl.

"Oh yes. Thanks- Hm?" He turns to his side towards the cat plush. "What was that Felix?" he asks his cat plush.

"Hmm. Yes? Oh, I see. Will you really accept? … Ok. I understand." the boy then stands back up right, confusing both females with his actions until he explains to the girl.

"Felix here wishes to stay by your side. We could not risk seeing you hurt again the next time we meet, so Felix wants to protect you until then." he says smiling to her. The girl then flusters at the boy's words.

"Eh?! B-but I… F-Felix is-" she stammers, but the boy interrupts her.

"I know, I know. It seems like a very big job for one cat knight alone, but it's just like what Felix says: A knight will do what ever it takes to protect his princess." He then bows to her again, making the girl blush and his mom smile at his actions, remembering all the stories of knights that she told him before his bedtime.

"I'll protect you from afar, while Felix here protects you by your side. Will you accept this knight's wish, my lady?" he asks. The girl's blush grows, but nevertheless smiles at him.

"I-I see. I-I will kindly accept both your wishes." She then turns the cat plush around to her, thanking it before setting it on the floor next to her. She then takes down her ribbons that held her pig tails, before handing one to the boy.

"T-Then, please take this ribbon, as a s-s-symbol of our promise." She drops the ribbon onto the boy's hand. "Be sure to give it back when we meet again. That way, both of us will sure know it's you and not a witch or anything else."

This time, the boy blushes as he looks down at the ribbon before smiling once again.

"I understand. I promise to return, and to give back your ribbon when we meet again. Until next time my lady, Felix." The boy holds hold's his mom's hand to help her stand up.

"Thank you Adie. And to you too. Goodbye for now." Stephanie says as she and her son leave the park. After a while, the boy turns back one last time as he walks to wave goodbye. He sees the girl making the cat plush wave before she herself waves back at the boy.

Will they see each other again - who knows? Sure the days turn into months and later into years. Nevertheless, even if only one had hope, the light of a fated promise will never fade away.

* * *

"Settle down now. Please, sit down" a bustling group of students within the classroom of a certain school began to sit at their seats from the teacher's instructions. The teacher spoke as she walks from the desk to the door.

"Now I know it's been over 2 weeks since school started, although as you may have heard, today a transfer student will be joining our class." Everyone then talked to each other, wildly guessing who it would be before the teacher claps for attention.

-giggle- "Calm down now. I know you are all excited. Well then, let me go get him" the teacher says before opens the door and peeks her head out. "You may come in Adrien." she quietly says to the boy in a white open buttoned shirt over a dark striped t-shirt with dark blue jeans. When he walks in, everyone immediately recognized him as the newest sensation of the model world for a few days now, all except for a blunette girl with pigtails, who was busy drawing the entire time on her sketchbook, while her seatmate sneaked a picture of the boy and wrote on her notebook. Most of the girls mentally swoon (with one fainting in the very front) as he smiles at them once he and the teacher stood in front of the desk.

"I can see a lot of you already recognize who will be joining our class, but let us properly introduce him." She turns to the boy. "If you wish to, I mean."

"Thank you Madame Bustier. I wouldn't mind." Adrien turns his attention to his newest classmates. "Hello everyone, my name is Adrien Agreste. My dad and I just moved here about a week ago. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

Everyone started to talk louder, too excited to keep calm of their new, famous classmate. The girl busy on her sketchbook finally turned her attention to situation of the room, immediately shocked once she laid her eyes on the new boy.

'So cool' she thought. Sure she had somewhat recognized him, seeing his face on a couple of ads before, but nothing felt more exciting once you see them in person. She felt her heart soaring through the roof as a fashion lover, and possibly as love at first sight though at the latter theory, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of nostalgia the longer she stares at him. The girl went back to reality when she hears the teacher clap again.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, you'll all get a chance to know Adrien during break. Now then… how about you sit right there next to Nino" she says, pointing to the empty seat next to cap and glasses combo boy named Nino, who was waving at the model. Adrien heads to his seat, turning to the girl behind him once he got inside the desk. The girl felt her heart skip a beat as they looked each other for a moment ('how pretty' she thought looking into his green eyes) before he smiled to her.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you" he says before sitting down and greeting his seat mate. This made the girl blush a bit while her seatmate nudges her with her elbow.

"Good for you Marinette!" she hastily whispers, before paying attention to their teacher on the lesson.

That day, for Adrien, he recognized her as the only one who wasn't looking at him like a fan thanks to his father's influence. He thought it would be proper to greet her since he would be sitting behind her from now on and hoped to be her friend. However, for Marinette, she couldn't help but direct her attention towards the boy in front of her instead to the teacher and the lesson. The twinge of nostalgia grew, continuously thinking of his smile… his eyes… and the words much similar to the lady she met when she was younger-

Gasp she did to herself mentally. At the sudden realization- at the sudden possibility, she couldn't help but think to herself:

'Could it be… Adie?'

.

.

.

No matter what, even if only one had hope, the light of a fated promise will never fade away. And maybe all it took was patience, and a visit not just as a boy and a girl, but also as a cat and ladybug.

* * *

I do not own Miraculous, except for the plot idea and to some extent my OC, Madame Stephanie.

I might make a sequel if people want. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Happy New Year! As you can see, I decided to do another chapter of the story, and most likely the last for this one.

I'm almost through the next chapter for Moonlit Dance, and will post it up very soon.

To avoid confusion, this chapter shows Adrien's side of the promise and the first part of this chapter (the italicized part before another line break) is his dream and everything italicized and underlined is a flashback. The bold and italicized lines in the dream are Adrien's thoughts.

Hope you all enjoy it. :)

* * *

 _A small blonde boy of 8 slowly walks down the only lit path in a dark and cold space, forcing himself to not let any tears fall from his eyes yet failing miserably._

 _'Maman -sniff- w-where are you?'_

 _He had no idea how long he's been walking. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but Adrien couldn't force himself to turn back._ _ **Not with him again in that cold place he once called home**_ _._

 _-_ _slap-_

 _'Wah' Adrien yells out as he falls down on the black marble floors._

 _'I told you many times not to call her that Adrien. Whenever we are in public, you must always refer to us as father and mother. Do you understand?' his father says in a emotionless voice. Less he wanted to get hurt again, Adrien resisted the temptation of rubbing his cheek and looked at his father with the same expressionless face he taught himself to wear._

 _'Yes, father.' As his father walked away, the boy couldn't help but look at his mom, who had a yet again another worried look on her face. Nevertheless, he smiled at her, not wanting her to be sad._

 _Adrien kept walking and walking; walking soon turning to staggering and into limping, the painful memories daunting upon him with each step he took._

 _'Come now, it's past your bed time Adie.'_

 _'I don't wanna sleep maman.' the boy says, being carried by his mom back to his room._

 _'Growing knights need their rest-' she says, opening the door._

 _'-to be at their best' her son continues, as his mom lays him on his bed. His mom places a kiss on his forehead before soothingly rubbing his head to get him to relax. The boy always felt lethargic at the motion, but tried to held on when he places his hand on her arm._

 _The boy falls on his knees with his hands curled into fists. He tries to get up, but falls down again._

 _'Maman, I'm scared. I feel like… I feel like, I won't get to see you again.' His mom lets out a small gasp, staring at him for a minute before showing the same smile he always loved about her._

 _'Adie, I not going to go anywhere. I'll always be by your side no matter what.'_

 _'Promise?'_

 _'… Promise.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **'L.I.A.R.'**_

 _More tears start to fall, only this time the boy didn't stop them from falling. He couldn't help himself calling his mom a liar even in his head, but at the same time he couldn't help but blame his mom of his loneliness._

 _'Why? Why did you leave maman? You promised- you promised you would stay by my side. Where are you? Maman!'_

 _Adrien lies on his side, curling himself up to a ball like defenseless kitten. The road underneath him starts to waver until it leaves, only a small portion circled close to him as if a spotlight is shining upon him. The boy curls up even tighter, not minding the circle getting smaller to soon envelop him into darkness._

 _'…_ _ **I'm all alone now… I'm sorry maman.**_ _'_

 _Suddenly, Adrien felt something soft gently hitting his shoulder. He looks behind his shoulder and widens his eyes at who he sees._

 _'Felix?' The cat plush looked different than what he remembered. It was at the same green buttons and black looks as he remembered when he got him from his birthday, but this time Felix had a steel helmet with the visor up, a green cape and a sword sheathed on his side like a knight._

 _'W-Why are you-' Adrien asks, getting up on his knees and taking one of his arms to block the strong light behind Felix. The cat plush turns and walks to the light with the boy slowly standing up and following him, unsure of what he was doing. As the two walked, the light beings to envelop them until Adrien was by himself again in the white space._

 _'F-Felix?' Adrien looks around until he finds a small figure in the distance. He runs, the new found strength carrying him to it. Adrien was amazed by his action, despite how he was tired moments ago. When he gets closer to the figure, he is back to being 5 as he eyes on a girl with blue hair in small high pigtails in a light blue dress._

 _'Ah, you're-' Her back was facing him, but Adrien felt like he's seen her before when he feels something nice and warm where his heart is. Suddenly, as he places a hand over his heart to feel more of the warmth, another memory flies into him._

 _'-and so, as the knight runs past the dragon to his princess, he swoops her in his arms and they ride off into sunset. And they lived happily ever after' with that, Adie's mom finishes her story. Adie himself, as he clings onto Felix in his mother's lap, brings out his biggest smile._

 _'You're stories are the best maman. You really like knights do you?' Adie asks. His mom let out a small giggle at his hyper energy._

 _'Hehe- I sure do Adie. I've loved them since I was a little girl. Actually, I've met one before.' Adie lets out a small gasp in excitement._

 _'Really?' he asks, getting small nod in return._

 _'Well, he sure wasn't dressed like one if you were wondering, but he was as skilled and brave as one. He always made me feel like a princess, even dressed me up as one at one point, and always saved me when I needed him the most. Maybe I'll tell you the full story when you're older.'_

 _'Ah' Adie sighs out. He hated waiting since he was always forced to by his dad. He then looks at his mom with curious eyes. '…do you think I can be one as well maman? And Felix too?' his mom places a kiss on his forehead before gently laying hers on his with a big smile._

 _'Of course you can, and Felix as well. I can see you both have a heart as strong as one' she says._

 _'Really?' he asks, getting a slight nod in return and making him smile in the process._

 _'Then can we be you knights maman?' he asks another question. This time, his mom stares at him for a moment before sitting up straight as she giggles. She places her hand on his cheek._

 _'I'm sorry. I appreciate it, but you two can't be my knights.' she says smiling, but only confusing the boy more so._

 _'Eh, why?!' His mom lets go of his cheek, and using that same hand to lightly touch his nose._

 _'Because it's a mother's job to protect her kids even if they are big strong knights.' She starts laugh seeing her son pout at her._

 _'But we don't like seeing you hurt maman! We can protect you cause we love you.' he tries to reason. Still, his mother calmly smiles at him._

 _'I know. I love the both of you too.' She then embraces her son as they lean back on rocking chair they often use for story telling in the day time. 'But you see Adie, I already have my own knight in shining armor.' she continues._

 _'You mean the knight you were talking about?'_

 _'Yes. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea having a couple more' she says, her son perking up from her shoulder as she moves his bang to avoid the hair touching his eyes. 'However, I believe there is someone out there that needs you two more than me.'_

 _'Someone who needs us more than you?' he repeats in question, slightly confused by his mother's words._

 _'Not everyone has a knight like me. You'll meet her one day' Adrien's mom places her hand over his heart. 'Someone you believe to be special from others and who truly wish to protect from the bottom of your heart.' Adrien was excited at the thought for the moment until he frowns._

 _'But how will I know?' Adrien wants to believe he'll meet someone like that. At the very least, he hoped it'll be some one most likely similar to his mom, someone kind and smart and fun to be with even when she embarrasses him, since she's the one he has only interacted his entire life._

 _'You'll know. I can't certainly tell how, but I know you can.' She once again places her forehead on his, gathering Adrien and Felix closer to her._

 _'Here's some advice from me to you as one who has already found their knight-' Adrien starts to feel tired, his vision of him mom starting to become hazy from black spots, but manage to hear the last part of her statement before the memory ended._

 _Adrien opens his eyes, this time waking up in a field of tall golden grass and back to being 8. As he stands up, feeling the grass going up to his waist, he lifts his head up to the clear blue sky above him. He looks down, feeling something in his right hand: the ribbons from the girl in the park for when they meet again. When he looked up again, he spotted the same girl a few feet away. This time, she was looking at him with her eyes covered by her bangs, her hair down and Felix, no longer in his knight costume, within her arms._

 _Seeing her and Felix again, Adrien understood the warmth in his heart. He approaches to them until he was a couple inches away from them. He gives them the biggest genuine smile he can make, the feeling he thought he would have ever felt again since his mom's disappearance._

 _ **'All this time, how could have I forgotten.'**_

 _He remembered the tears she shed when they first met (he hated seeing people sad, and as a knight in training he decided to approach her). He remembered her distance quickly fading to trust ('who is this angel' Adrien thought when he peeked over his shoulder to see her laughing while holding onto Felix and Adrien's hand). He remembered the smile she gave as she tries her best not to cry when tending her wound (he looks back and forth, seeing the girl wince as he cleans her wounds. She looked determined to hold still, so he worked as fast and gentle as he could until he deemed it was good enough to use the Band-Aid)._

 _He remembered how embarrassed he was when his mother came by (for the first time in his life, he felt embarrassed his mom called him 'Adie' in public, especially after his mom thought he 'likes' her). He remembered how sad again she looked when hearing he and Felix were leaving (even though they only met for less than an hour, he hated seeing her teary look. He really wanted to get to know her better and be friends). He remembered how happy she quickly became from their promise (it would be hard to not have Felix by his side, but I know Felix will protect her, and maybe the next time we meet I'll get to see her smile this time)._

 _He remembered how, when he looked back at them one last time, the girl waved at him with a blush and smile plastered on her face while making Felix wave with her other arm (seeing them like that, he clutched onto the ribbons he put in his pocket as he smiled to them one last time)._

 _Time felt like it stopped for him. A light gentle breeze behind him moves, revealing the girl's bright blue eyes at him (the same blue eyes that motivated him throughout the entire time of their meeting to talk to her). The only thing he regretted that day was not asking for her name, but nevertheless, he brings out his hand as he speaks._

 _'We will definitely meet again. I promise. And then, we can play again, my lady.' The last thing he saw before another light envelops them one last time was seeing the girl smile again as she reaches out her hand to his._

* * *

Another night climbing and running throughout the Parisian roofs as hero Chat Noir. Under this devious and charming disguise (as he deemed himself) was the famous teen model Adrien Agreste. Thanks to meeting the kwami responsible for the double life, Plagg, he fights alongside his lovely lady and partner, Ladybug, against Hawkmoth and his Akumas for the sake of Paris and its people.

Chat scours throughout a high vantage point on another patrol from any other evil deeds like another Akuma in hiding or robberies, but so far the night was peaceful. He leaps again to his final destination where Ladybug was waiting for his report of the day: the Eiffel tower. Chat climbs up on the metal frames of the landmark to see his lady leaning on the rails, mesmerized of the night lights of their city. He knew how much she loved Paris, which was one of his many reasons of coming to love her throughout the year. He approaches to her, signaling his appearance.

"Meow there, my lady. Your cat in black leather has returned" he says, bowing down like a knight. Ladybug turns to her partner's voice and rolls her eyes (yet again) at his actions.

"Good evening Chat. How was it at your end?" she says, ignoring his previous remark. Chat stands up straight with his cat-like grin as he folds his arms together.

"No problems tonight my lady. How about you?"

"Everything was good during my route as well. No Akumas, no burglaries, no cats stuck up on a tree" she says, adding a mocking glare toward the cat hero who begun to mockingly look hurt.

"Meowch my lady, I'm hurt. I thought we already discussed this" Chat says. One day, the duo faced an Akuma who wanted to turn all of citizens to cats since he was bullied for his cat fetish. Unfortunately, Chat Noir, intending to save a citizen from his cat beam, took the hit and turned into a real black cat with a yellow tuff of fur on the chest. Ladybug met cat Chat in a tree thanks to the Akuma once she transformed and took of to the scene of the crime.

"It was not my intention to be an actual cat that day. Besides, you totally thought I was cute as you cuddled me when you got me down." Ladybug slightly turned red from the comment, until she retorted back.

"I just thought of it as thanks and I didn't know it was you until I saw the ring in your paw. It was your fault in the first place, so you deserved it." Ladybug leans down to grab a brown bag and then heads to Chat's direction, holding the bag in front of him. "Anyway, here. Good job today."

"Hm, what is it?" Chat questions, eyeing on the bag.

"Just take it." Ladybug pushes the bag onto Chat's chest, where her partner takes it to peek inside. There were 2 croissants and a small thermos flask in it. "They're cheese croissants and coffee. I do expect the thermos to be returned as an added note."

"Why my lady, t-this is… unexpected." Chat says, still in shock of his lady's action. She even had cheese in the croissants rather than regular ones. He did remember at one point of Ladybug asking him how he recharges his energy back to Chat Noir, so he was surprised and happy of the notion. He decided to gamble in his thoughts the Chat way.

"I doubt this is just because of the patrol. Is it that my lady has finally fallen for my charm, or did something good happen to you today? I would, of course, prefer the first choice." Chat says with a wink in the end.

"No, and maybe a yes at the other question, but this doesn't apply to either." Ladybug calmly says, dismissing his wink (as expected he thought). "It's just that you seemed tired these past few days, so I thought I bring in something for you today."

"…You really do care for me my lady." Chat was not aware of himself saying it out loud until Ladybug replies back.

"Of course I would you silly cat. We're partners. You're my best friend."

Chat was immensely happy at the statement. Of course he had hoped for more each time he saw Ladybug, but for now the moment was enough for him and decided to not push it any further.

"Same here. Thank you my lady, I'll be sure to return your flask the next time we meet."

"Enjoy kitty cat. I'll see you soon." Ladybug pulled out her yoyo, prepared to jump down the tower, until Chat spoke.

"W-wait my lady." Ladybug turns back to her partner. "Before you go, I have something I've been wanting to ask you."

"… If it's about our identities, I told you-"

"No! It's not that. Trust me, I'll respect your decision until you're ready." Chat interrupts her, letting out a sigh to prepare himself. "It's about something else" he says, making Ladybug her full attention to him.

Chat starts to talk. "Y-you see. I once-" he says until they hears a beep in his ring. He quickly looks at it see a claw gone.

 _What?! Why now?!_ He exclaims in his head.

"Oh, looks like you're almost out of time there partner." he hears Ladybug saying. She turns back to the city with her yoyo once again prepared in her hand. "I'd love to hear what you have to say, but I should probably head out before you're ring goes down on you."

"Ah, wait Ladybug!" he cries out. Another beep goes off, and with it another claw disappearing from the ring. Chat winces at the beep before looking at Ladybug, who gives a small smile to him.

"I'm sorry Chat. Maybe next time. Good night" and with that, Ladybug jumps down. Chat heads to the rails and holds onto them, watching his lady whisk herself away thank to the yoyo into the city moments later.

-sigh- "Claws in Plagg." Chat groans out. He turns back to Adrien while Plagg goes out of his ring and to the bag with its contents safe inside when Chat dropped them to see Ladybug leave.

"Yes, cheese! Thank you Ladybug!" Plagg cries out. Adrien turns back to his gluttonous kwami.

"You did that on purpose, did you Plagg?" he asks in annoyance.

"Hmph. No one can separate me and my love in cheese! No matter what form it is." Plagg proceeded to take a bite, examining it from his mouth, before continuing it devour it all. "Delicious!"

Adrien sighed, knowing now there would be no way Plagg would pay anymore attention to him from his pastry. Adrien looked back at the view Ladybug was looking at before his arrival until he pulled out 2 red ribbons with thin black outlining's. Ever since Adrien had that dream years ago about the girl with his plush he received from his mom, he hid the ribbons in his picture frame. He knew his dad would never touch it each time they moved, and only that picture since it was the only remnant of his mom that physically shown her. When Adrien learned he was moving back into Paris, the minute he settled in his new home, he took the ribbons out and carried it with him no matter where he went. Though it was harder now to remember the girl, he still vividly remembered beautiful her blue eyes were, the big ladybug that stood out on her dress, and her smile when he left the park.

He only had 2 suspicions of who the ribbons belong to. First was his lady and one-sided love Ladybug - she had the eyes just as he remembered from his memories, plus she was dressed like a ladybug (which he did admit was pretty dumb reasoning). Furthermore, there were times where he was reminded of his mom and the good memories with her whenever he was with Ladybug. She was fearless, playful at times when she teased him and compassionate, just like his mom. Both women also love the city; Adrien knew his mom was born in Paris and he learned over time Ladybug was born here as well.

However, Adrien questioned their distance. Sure Ladybug admitted she thought of him as her best friend, which he was ecstatic about, but what he really wanted to know was who she was under the mask. Ladybug was always careful to keep her guard up, even around him. She leaked out a few things about herself, though they were mostly petty things. Ladybug also always put herself in danger too many time he could count. She may have been the smarter one during the moments when needed, though she can also be just as reckless as he could be in battle. He never wanted to see his lady hurt, mentally or physically, but she always kept those things to herself. Adrien always knew whenever she was hiding something after months of observing her by her side. They'll always have each others backs; that much is strongly established between the two, though Adrien/Chat wished she can be more open to him as he can be to her.

On the other hand, the other person he also had his suspicions was his classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette was a mystery to him, and this was all he initially knew of her: she always sat behind him in class next to her best friend Alya, her parents own a bakery (which was why she smelled so pleasant and sweet to him), she has the talent and wants to be a designer, she can stand up to herself against Chloe and her tantrums, she is a fan of Chat Noir (because of Chat), and she personally knows Ladybug and Chat Noir (the only ones that knew however were herself and Adrien as Chat).

Adrien knew she was a brave, kind and spirited girl, though every time he approaches to her as himself, she gets very nervous around him. It was different when he got to know her as Chat when he was helping her from the Evillustrator because she was more cheeky and direct to him ( _kind of like Ladybug_ but Adrien shook the thought out). Sometimes he wondered if she didn't like being with him or was intimidated by his presence. Nevertheless, like Ladybug and his mom, Marinette always put herself in front of others to protect them. She even did so to Adrien recently from an Akuma, about a couple of days before today.

It was another sunny day when Adrien took his model shots in the park. He spotted Alya and Marinette there on the job and approached to them during his break to hopefully get along with Marinette for this childhood promise. It was then, as he was talking to them, a girl with a mask and covered with splotches of multiple colors in her suit appeared. Apparently, she hated people defining things what is ugly or beautiful (probably was pressured from this herself), and used her power to rid the beauty of anything pretty or handsome by turning them to cards just by a spray from her can. The Akuma spotted and recognized Adrien instantly, making him regret that day of being a model.

He really wanted to get away to turn to Chat Noir, but the Akuma made him his primary target. Adrien would have most likely been a victim, unable to help Ladybug, if it wasn't for Marinette. She pushed him out of the way when he was going to be attacked, and guided him out and beyond the park before somehow lost her once they ran into Kidz+ Studio. Marinette also (idiotically) suggested herself to divert the Akuma's attention from where they are to give Adrien and the Akuma distance. Of course Adrien rejected the notion instantly, not wanting anyone to sacrifice themselves for someone like him, but Marinette still put her foot down on the situation. They kept arguing, until Marinette couldn't handle it anymore.

 _'Adrien we are wasting time here while the Akuma is still out there looking for you! I'm doing this whether you say yes or no, so just stay here and be quiet!' She snaps back at him, turning around to find a weapon._

 _She finds a broom and a metal trash can lid to take while Adrien just stood there in shock of his classmate. He never knew Marinette could speak at such a volume, and at him - Adrien Agreste, the boy who could barely figure out a sentence from her mouth each time she spoke to him. Adrien returned to reality when he hears her soft voice._

 _'You never tell any one, but I can see it - how lonely and sad you can be through eyes.' She turns back to him with determination in her eyes. 'This time, I won't sit in the side lines when someone I care about is in trouble. I won't let anything to happen to you or anyone else knowing that I can do something about it.'_

 _With that, she bursts out of the room and shuts the door. Adrien tried to go after her, but Marinette somehow barricaded or locked the door once he tried to open it._

That day Adrien turned to Chat Noir and kicked the door away from his enhanced strength. He and Ladybug, once she appeared moments later in the battle, were able to defeat and purify the Akuma from the victim. He quickly went back inside to de-transform and searched all over the studio to find Marinette, finally finding her outside when she was calling out his name. He didn't know why he did it, but once he went up to Marinette he instantly hugged her in relief. The two both settled down and reunited with Alya and Natalie, who searched for Adrien all over with Alya fro Marientte while they was being chased. He wished he got to talk with Marinette instead of going straight home from his father's orders because Marinette began to avoid him the next day. Adrien had no idea why she would though, now seeing her in a different light from her actions, and the next day was the weekend so he had no time to visit her.

Marinette and Ladybug: they are strong, kind, vigorous, and can be reckless sometimes. Both strongly remind him of the girl at the park from everyone else he met when he arrived. Ladybug had the smile, Marinette had her shy nature, and they both have similar looks in their blue eyes. _They might even be the same person_ he thought for a moment before dismissing the thought. He couldn't go to that kind of theory yet. A part of him was even glad that his ring warned him about the transformation once he gave it more thought.

In order to find his Princess, the first thing he must do was to get to know the two better. He started to learn about his lady eariler of the year, but he still barely knew anything of Marinette. Luckily Alya got his back and is trying to help him start a conversation with Marinette (oblivious to her 'other' plans), but like the Chat within him he couldn't wait. As he formulated the next step in his head, Plagg starts to slowly float towards the boy in content.

"Hmn~ That was yummy, though of course not as yummy as Camembert. Do you think she'll bring more?" Plagg asks. Adrien looked back at the kwami as he put the ribbons back to their former place.

"Plagg, you finish? Let's hurry it up and transform back. There is one more stop he have to go before we can call it a night." Adrien says, ignoring Plagg's question.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Plagg groans. Adrien walks from Plagg to retrieve Ladybug's flask in the bag before looking back at Plagg.

"I'll swipe in some extra camembert with some gruyere for you tomorrow."

"…You drive a hard bargain… Eh, I'll do it." Plagg answers. As they transform, Chat Noir headed into the city to the other 'princess' above her parent's bakery, determined to see through his promise once and for all.

* * *

 _'Here's some advice from me to you as one who has already found their knight - even if knights are there to protect others, a princess isn't entirely powerless on her own. You'll know she's the one the moment she smiles at you, making your heart feel warm inside, and is willing to protect you as well from harm.'_

 _'Let her help you. Borrow each other's strength and work together. You two will be the mightiest force no villain or dragon can break apart… no matter what.'_


End file.
